Sin el santo y sin la limosna
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Yokozawa Takafumi quiere probarse a sí mismo que ya no está enamorado de Takano Masamune, pero el orgullo le lleva a cometer un error que dejará varias heridas abiertas.


**_Puff acabé este one shot en menos de un día, ni siquiera lo he revisado pero TENÍA que subirlo jeje_**

_Este fic participa en el **reto "Una cita fallida"**del foro**Del Yaoi & el Slash**._

**Sin el Santo y sin la limosna.**

Quizá ambos lo habían intentado, pero su relación nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Por eso seguían siendo incómodas las ocasiones en las que se encontraban en el elevador. Esa mañana en la que Yokozawa estaba particularmente soñoliento después de haber estado ayudando a Hiyori hasta la madrugada con una tarea que recordó en el último momento. Apretó el botón que lo llevaría a su piso mientras bostezaba sin darse cuenta que alguien lo miraba desde atrás.

-Así que ya ni siquiera me saludas- sobresaltado, Yokozawa volteó a ver a su acompañante, no había notado su presencia. Se volvió para saludarlo con el tono más casual del que fue capaz.

-Lo siento, no te vi. Estaba distraído-

-No tienes por qué excusarte, si no me quieres hablar, no lo hagas- comentó secamente el editor, Yokozawa volteó a replicarle de mal humor.

-Ya te dije que no te vi, no tengo por qué ignorarte a propósito- Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Yokozawa se le declaró a su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo y que éste le hubiera rechazado. En ese tiempo, Takafumi comenzó una extraña relación con un compañero de trabajo llamado Kirishima Zen, la cual había comenzado con un chantaje y había terminado con una familia nueva.

En ese tiempo, su herido corazón había sanado lentamente hasta el punto en el que ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir que su interior se desmoronaba. Pero el dolor quizá seguiría vigente muchos años después para Yokozawa.

-Entonces vayamos a tomar algo- sugirió el editor mirándolo de soslayo. Yokozawa tragó saliva, no estaba seguro de estar preparado aún, sin embargo, su estómago no se agitó tanto como había pensado y eso le dio fuerza para aceptar el reto.

-De acuerdo ¿El próximo viernes?- sugirió pero en el momento en el que el elevador se detuvo para dejar salir a Takano, éste respondió.

-Tiene que ser hoy, es el único día disponible que tengo. Te buscaré a la salida- le informó y se despidió con la mano sin esperar una respuesta. El vendedor se quedó mirando la puerta del elevador cerrándose hasta que volvió a abrirse en su propio piso. Suspiró resignado, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a esa situación.

* * *

Afortunadamente, la sobrecarga de trabajo no le permitió volverse un ramo de nervios por la "cita" de la noche, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para avisarle a Kirishima que saldría. Por otro lado –y esto lo pensó irritado- ¿Por qué tenía que avisarle a ese sujeto de todos sus movimientos, cuando él mismo hacía lo que quería sin tomarlo en cuenta? Quizá porque no era una cita cualquiera, sino con la persona de la que había estado enamorado tanto tiempo. Como fuera, Takano apareció en su oficina sin previo aviso y le obligó a terminar sus pendientes apresuradamente.

Kirishima estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando pasaron los dos casi a su lado sin ser visto. La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro por un momento, los siguió con la mirada seria hasta que entraron al elevador. No perdió el detalle de la sonrisa de Yokozawa.

-¡Kirishima san!- saludó entusiastamente el joven Henmi, empleado de Yokozawa –qué gusto tenerlo otra vez por aquí ¿Está buscando a Yokozawa san?- preguntó con un tono inocente y despistado. Kirishima cambió el gesto de pocos amigos que había adquirido repentinamente y le sonrió.

-Así es, pero creo que Takano san me lo robó por hoy ¿Sabes si fueron a fumar o algo?- preguntó con naturalidad. Debido a su amistosa sonrisa, Henmi no podía adivinar que sus palabras podrían desatar una guerra.

-Escuché que irían a tomar una cerveza o a cenar. Hace mucho tiempo que no se les veía juntos, es una dicha que vuelvan a ser amigos cercanos ¿Verdad?- preguntó sonriendo ampliamente el subordinado –Yokozawa san parecía muy feliz, como hacía mucho no lo estaba-

-¿Ah si?- Kirishima sonrió tranquilamente, fingiendo a la perfección lo que por dentro lo hacía consumirse de celos –Bueno, entonces regresaré al trabajo. Si Yokozawa regresara, dígale por favor que quiero verlo- Regresó a su oficina, abrió su laptop e intentó inútilmente despejar de su mente la imagen de ellos dos juntos.

* * *

-...Y de alguna forma se enredó con todo el listón- Takano rio divertido cuando la anécdota sobre su gato terminó, después de eso siguieron varios minutos de silencio en el que ambos terminaron sus cervezas y evitaron mirarse fijamente. Fue el mismo Takano quien rompió la incómoda atmósfera.

-Así que… ¿Estás saliendo con Kirishima san?- preguntó de pronto, apoyando la barbilla en una mano. Había estado escuchando rumores sobre ellos dos, pero debido a su distanciamiento (del que en parte se sentía culpable) no había tenido oportunidad de preguntárselo. Yokozawa reaccionó sospechosamente tartamudeando y sonrojándose, lo que llevó a Masamune a abrir los ojos, sorprendido –Estás sonrojado. Eso debe ser un sí- Yokozawa intentó negarlo, pero eso habría sido hipócrita de su parte, sólo atinó a balbucear incoherentemente.

-Eso… no es asi… Es decir... Por eso yo… -deseó en ese momento tener otra cerveza para lubricar su seca garganta o mejor aún, un pretexto para salir corriendo, pero supo que tenía que quedarse a confrontar la situación como un hombre. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado sin saber cómo hacer frente a eso, Masamune había sido tan repentino y directo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Sentía la penetrante mirada del otro a través de sus gafas. Finalmente suspiró, cerró los ojos y confesó –quizá…- y no tuvo tiempo para explicar (si es que algo había algo qué explicar) pues sonó su teléfono en ese momento. Le hizo una seña al otro de que esperara mientras respondía y Masamune aprovechó para pedir más bebidas. Quien llamaba era Hiyori preguntándole a qué hora llegaría a casa ya que estaba sola y quería cenar con él, le informó que su padre estaría trabajando hasta tarde pero que le había dicho que su oniichan iría para estar con ella.

Yokozawa se levantó de su asiento como un resorte, no le gustaba que la niña se quedara sola, a pesar de que confiaba en su cualidad de independencia, seguía siendo una pequeña que comenzaba a entrar en la adolescencia –iré enseguida, llegaré a casa como en una hora ¿Está bien?- le preguntó alarmado. Hiyori pareció percibir su angustia pues enseguida le tranquilizó diciéndole que iría a casa de sus abuelos para terminar la tarea, que no se preocupara y que sólo lo esperaba para cenar. Yokozawa miró su reloj, tenía una o dos horas libres hasta entonces. Le prometió llega a tiempo y se despidió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le cuestionó el editor tomando un trago de la nueva ronda de cervezas que le llevaron. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de escuchar la respuesta pues algo los interrumpió repentinamente.

-¡Takafumi!- El vendedor sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro cuando Kirishima apareció a su lado, sonriendo brillantemente y con un look un tanto.. ¿Juvenil? Para un día como ese, con la camisa abierta, sin corbata y lo más llamativo de todo: una delgada y bonita chica. Los miró con sorpresa primero a uno y luego a otro, Kirishima abrazaba a la chica por los hombros, ella parecía muy feliz por eso pues los saludó tocando la mano que él tenía en su hombro.

Yokozawa quiso pararse y gritarle al sujeto toda clase de insultos, por atreverse a ir a saludarlo de esa forma estando con una mujer tan íntimamente abrazados y con ese atuendo de veinteañero que no le quedaba. Habría sido muy liberador para él apartarlo de la mujer. Pero no hizo nada, los miró a ambos con la mirada más fría que tenía y luego se dirigió a Takano de forma que sólo él la escuchara

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Takano asintió y se dirigió a su vez a la pareja recién llegada.

-Buenas tardes Kirishima san, Nagoto san-

-¡Buenas noches Takano san!- saludó sonriendo el radiante Kirishima –nos sentaremos aquí si no les importa, ya no hay lugares disponibles- sin esperar una respuesta, Kirishima buscó un par de bancos para él y su acompañante e incluso le ayudó galantemente a tomar asiento. La mujer saludó y comenzó a explicar cómo había sido que se había encontrado a Kirishima por casualidad y que por esa misma casualidad habían decidido y a tomar una copa a ese lugar. Mientras Takano fingía interés hacia la nueva editora encargada de la sección Golden, para adultos, Kirishima y Yokozawa se enfrascaron en una silenciosa pelea de miradas y evasiones.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí- Le dijo Kirishima después de intentar llamar su atención con la mirada.

-Ya cállate, deja la hipocresía para otro día- respondió impasible Yokozawa, sin mirarlo a la cara ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinarle la plática con su amigo? Admitía que posiblemente debía haberle avisado, sin embargo llegar con esa actitud y acompañado por aquella mujer que le miraba de soslayo con los ojos brillantes, era insoportable.

-¿Te arruiné la cita con Takano san?- dijo el otro intentando sonar sorprendido

-No es una cita y… No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Mejor vete con tu amiga a otro lado, ella parece querer estar a solas contigo- le respondió ferozmente, aunque enseguida notó lo celoso que parecía, así que cambió el sentido de la oración –y yo quiero hablar a solas con Takano-

-Así que era eso- poco a poco el mayor se había acercado a Yokozawa sin que él lo notara, ahora lo tenía casi encima suyo y entonces pudo notar su expresión anormalmente seria -¿Por eso me lo ocultaste?-

-No fue eso…- respondió Yokozawa levemente intimidado, desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Pero Kirishima se le acercó aún más.

-Entonces me encantaría saber tus razones- su voz sonaba seria y profunda, para agarrar valor, el menor tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, como si muriera de sed, lo cual era en parte cierto. Miró a Takano que a su vez lo miró a él –mírame a mí- exigió Kirishima al notarlo.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así- le respondió enojado Yokozawa -¿Acaso estás celoso?- intentó bromear con él, para destensar el ambiente, sin embargo la respuesta lo descolocó.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, saliste clandestinamente con el hombre al que amas ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?- la reacción de Yokozawa fue pegar un golpe en la mesa y gritar.

-¡Masamune ya no significa nada para mí!- Como sucede en las películas, el hasta ahora ruidoso bar parecía haberse quedado mudo para escuchar su confesión. Yokozawa se tapó la frente para no ver la cara de su amigo de la universidad, que parecía ofendido.

-Si es una tortura hablarme, entonces no lo hagas- la mirada que le dirigió le hizo sentir un dolor tan profundo que estaba seguro que se había reflejado en su rostro. El editor se levantó y estuvo a punto de irse pero tanto Kirishima como Yokozawa lo detuvieron al mismo tiempo, tomándolo por el brazo. La única mujer en la mesa veía de un sujeto al otro intentando entender algo. Decidió esperar a volver a ser visible para alguien mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Quédese Takano san- pidió Kirishima seriamente –si Takafumi…- y no olvidó recalcar bien su nombre para hacerle ver la intimidad que tenían ambos -…Dijo eso es porque está nervioso. Pero estoy seguro de que usted quiere escucharlo. Le ruego que lo haga- acto seguido se levantó de la mesa, ayudó a la mujer que seguía sin entender y se retiraron juntos del lugar, después de darle una palmada con un poco de más fuerza de la necesaria en el hombro al editor. Salieron sin despedirse de Yokozawa que se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó finalmente Takano, rompiendo el hielo.

-Si pero…- Yokozawa se interrumpió, estaba en shock pero tenía claro que quería ir tras Kirishima y tal vez fue transparente en sus deseos pues su amigo le ayudó a decidir.

-Ve tras él- sin pensarlo, Takafumi dejó el lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. Afuera, la mujer abordaba un taxi y Kirishima estaba a punto de hacerlo también cuando alguien asió su brazo con mucha fuerza. Yokozawa lo jaló alejándolo del vehículo y se inclinó para hablar con la mujer.

-Disculpe pero tengo que hablar con Kirishima san, por favor regrese sola- no había querido sonar tan descortés pero estaba tan alterado que no encontró palabras menos cortantes. El taxi arrancó segundos después.

Kirishima se dejó arrastrar hasta el callejón junto al bar. Una vez ahí miró al menor sin expresión alguna.

-Escucha- comenzó Yokozawa –no sé qué demonios está pasando por esa cabeza dura que tienes. Pero… debes saber que yo ya no estoy enamorado de Masamune- le explicó obligándose a confrontar su fría mirada.

-Quizá ya no como antes, pero no puedes negar que aún sientes algo por él. Lo noto en la forma en la que le sonríes, esa sonrisa sólo se la has dirigido a Hiyo y a Sorata-

-No puedo negarlo, un sentimiento así no desaparece de la noche a la mañana… Pero debes comprender algo… Yo ahora a quien a…- no podía decirlo, se descubrió imposibilitado para declararse en voz alta- Con quien estoy ahora y con quien quiero estar, es sólo contigo- terminó, sudando y con un leve temblor en la voz, pero terminó.

-No es suficiente para mi. Regresa a hablar con él y aclara tus sentimientos- le aconsejó fríamente –por los próximos días no quiero verte, te daré la libertad para que elijas. Después respetaré tu decisión- dicho eso, dejó a Yokozawa en el lugar, cabizbajo y con el corazón hecho jirones. Pensó en seguirlo pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, seguramente ese tonto se había hecho una idea equivocada de la situación, pero si corría como un niño tras él, le cedería todo el poder y se humillaría. Apesadumbrado, regresó al bar.

Pero Masamune se había ido ya dejándole una nota con el mesero "Resuelve tus problemas maritales. Yo te buscaré en un tiempo". Así que esa noche, como unos meses atrás, terminó sólo en el bar, con una cerveza en la mano y pronunciando con melancolía el nombre de un hombre, sólo que esta vez, ese nombre no fue "Masamune".


End file.
